


洛丽塔

by luoluochen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluochen/pseuds/luoluochen





	洛丽塔

【黑弓赤骑】洛丽塔（R18+）  
＊师生+养父子关系的现代pa  
＊小马老师视角的伪伦理文学（?  
＊肉体描写很多但是比较零碎  
＊R18+注意 各种意义上都注意  
三十二岁老师x十四岁阿喀琉斯（注意!这是非恋t）  
有帕特罗克罗斯x阿喀琉斯的暗示

正文：  
晚上十点的时候，窗外起了一阵不期而遇的微风，裹挟着某种不知名的花香涌入捱着缝隙的二楼小窗，我侧目扫了一眼手机上显示的时间，然后将手中的书阖上准备放回书架。

我习惯在睡觉前进行一至两个小时的阅读，通常这个时候阿喀琉斯会在我们共同的房间里玩手机，大多数的时候我回到床上他已经睡着了，但也会有意外。比如今天我走进房间便看见这个孩子穿着我的白色衬衣跪坐在床上，他看见我的时候那双金色的瞳孔即刻变得熠熠生辉，如果他和犬类一样有尾巴的话一定会高兴地左右摇摆吧。

少年有着雌雄莫辩的漂亮脸蛋，就连纤细的躯干也彰显着一种中性独有的美丽。阿喀琉斯的身上闪烁着一种奇特的情欲光彩，明明只是十四岁的孩子，但是却深谙如何勾起男性的性欲。他的身上除了我的衬衣外便不着片缕，衬衣的下摆盖过胯骨堪堪落在腿根处，笼罩而下的阴影应该看不见任何淫靡的性征，可却足够点燃我身体之中的火芯。我不动声色地坐在床边，坏心地不给他任何的回应，然后片刻后便感受到阿喀琉斯急不可耐地蹭到我的身边，从背后抱住我的腰身，开始黏黏糊糊地撒娇。

“老师，老师，老师——”

虽然我是他的养父，是他父母的朋友，但是他从幼时便养成的习惯一直延续至今，阿喀琉斯不论在什么时候都会称呼我为老师。在学校他会毫不吝啬地张扬着那张笑脸充满活力地喊我老师，而在更加私密的场合中，老师这个令人敬畏的字眼却充斥着种种不伦且背德的色情意味。就像现在阿喀琉斯将下颚搁在我的肩膀上，柔软的若草色发丝贪婪地磨蹭着上面的皮肤，他的语气之中饱含着的对欲望宣泄的渴求几乎快要溢出，明明只是在不停地念叨着“老师”这个字眼，其中却像是盛满了新鲜的蜂蜜一样黏黏糊糊地呼之欲出。

十四岁的男孩子，身心皆都该还处在最初的青涩阶段，但是阿喀琉斯的身体却像是熟透的蜜桃般会坦率地溢出鲜嫩的汁液。自第一次和我做爱之后，阿喀琉斯便对肌肤相亲颇有些食髓知味的意思，有些时候他想要做爱便会咬紧下唇将自己送进我的怀里胡乱地扭动，很多次我想要拒绝他近乎于无理的要求，但是一与他满怀期待与肉欲的金蜜色眼眸对视，所有责备与推拒的话语便被遏在咽喉深处。

像往常一样，在他跨坐在我身上仰着头努力接吻的时候我将他轻柔地推倒在柔软的床铺上，然后这个可爱的孩子便会乖巧地张开白皙的双腿淫乱地将已经被好好抚弄过的粉色肉穴暴露在空气之中。  
尚未成年的孩子，骨节纤细，没有任何多余的赘肉，他将双足讨好似地贴在我的腰侧时我正好可以用手将之握住。这个年纪的阿喀琉斯脚踝只有堪堪一握，漂亮的足部精致的骨骼分明，后跟处有玫瑰一样的艳丽色泽，也许是因为刚刚在温热的浴缸之中被好好地浸泡过。阿喀琉斯将手撑在身后，目光热切大胆地邀请着我，然后在我们毫无缝隙地连结在一起的时候扬起脖颈露出那里白皙柔韧的肌肤和脆弱的小巧喉结。

“阿喀琉斯，今天有做一个好孩子吗？”

尽管因为情欲我的呼吸十分沉重，但是语气还是和平常一样温柔，因为我知道他喜欢这样被贴着耳廓含情脉脉地耳鬓厮磨。每当我夸赞他是好孩子的时候，阿喀琉斯便会可爱地身体痉挛，中性的漂亮脸蛋上会出现极具肉欲色彩的煽情神色，如果用粗鄙一点的话来说他就像是欲壑难填的淫娃，只要被轻柔地触碰便会急切地绽开其柔韧的花蕾，将他的一切都毫无保留地展示在我的眼前。

其实阿喀琉斯在成为我的恋人之前，他纯洁得像是一张白纸，跌倒了会扑在我的怀里哭，想要新的玩具会拽着我的手笨拙地撒娇，晚上临睡前会死缠烂打地要我念睡前读物。那时的我们像是世间上一对平凡到不能再平凡的养父子，他无条件地依赖着我，敬重着我，只是我没有想到的是在阿喀琉斯十四岁生日那一天，他突然抓住我的衣角，然后红着一张脸告诉我他喜欢我。

那一天的晚上是一切罪恶的开始——我们半推半就地做了，他在我的身下无助地抽泣，痛苦地呻吟，但是却执拗地抱着我的肩膀不愿意停下。阿喀琉斯的身体那时候还不像现在这样淫乱，他生涩稚嫩地配合着我的抽送，每当被触及到体内的敏感便会颤抖着双腿发出如同奶猫一样的可怜呜咽，他微张的唇瓣之间不间断地吐露出“老师”这个神圣的称呼，直到粉嫩的性器紧紧贴合着小腹达到了高潮，初经人事的孩子才昏昏沉沉地陷入了黑暗。

从阿喀琉斯十四岁生日那天的晚上开始，我们便堕入了不被神明原谅的不伦之中，年幼天真的孩子尚且不懂这是一种罪恶，但是我却真真切切地明白这是背德。有几次我想要断绝这样的关系，但是我却始终没有下定决心。我听过无数同事的夸赞和上级的褒奖，无一例外都在说我是一个道德高尚的人民教师，但是很多时候我却在质疑自己是否真的是他们所认知的那样高尚，因为很多次，不止一次我告诉自己不能再任由这样的罪孽肆无忌惮地扩散，但是每当我的男孩用那种清澈见底的眼神热切地注视着我的时候，我便忍不住贪婪地吻住他饱满红润的唇瓣，然后将这些琐碎的事情暂时抛在脑后。

我的书架最外侧放着一本陀思妥耶夫斯基的《罪与罚》，他在书中说人类是卑鄙的生物，以前我对此嗤之以鼻，但是在我和阿喀琉斯发展为那种隐秘不伦的关系后我却深以为然。作为他的师长，作为他的养父，作为他的所爱之人，我有义务带着这个孩子逃离这没有穷尽的无间地狱，我应该捂住他的耳朵让他无法听见撒旦蛊惑的低语，但是出于人类的劣根性，我无法真正地抛却一己私欲。每当阿喀琉斯从正面扑到我的怀里，不安分地用他头顶的软发去磨蹭我的下颚，万般柔情便会涌上心头，与卑劣的罪恶交织在一起粗暴地溢满于我的胸口，酸涩的不适让我以为那里几乎快要炸裂开来。

在那之后我再也没有想过要和阿喀琉斯断绝过这种关系，也是从那时起，男孩开始狂热地沉迷于官能的肉欲。  
十四岁的男孩子，甚至还没有国中毕业，但是身体却意外的早熟色情，他像是金秋时节果园之中刚刚成熟的果实，甜蜜但不糜烂，鲜嫩但不酸涩，他由内而外地散发出令人心驰神往的甘美，但是触手可及的肉体却是本该与色欲毫无瓜葛的稚气未脱，这是一种巨大的反差不过正是因为这种病态的反差而显现出的一种奇异的欲念却瑰丽的可怕。

阿喀琉斯的母亲忒提斯是一位端庄美丽的女子，而他正好随母亲有一副好看的皮囊，上学期校园祭的时候他被迫穿上了女装，我站在一旁远远地看着，竟有那么一瞬间在他的身上看见了忒提斯的影子。

学园祭结束后他没有和其他同学一起回去，而是悄然无声地溜到了我的办公室，然后紧接着便是仿佛演习过无数次的缠绵。不知道是否是因为他那天身穿女装，在做爱的时候我在他身上感受到了从未有过的矜持。他整个人都乖巧地坐在我的办公桌上，露出内里更加私密的器官，而令我感到惊讶的是他的内裤也变成了女子特有的款式。少年纤细的身体除了没有女子的性征外便与女孩子无异，即使是身着女子的衣物也没有特别的违和之感，反倒是由于兴奋而湿濡的内裤显得比往常要更为色情。

那天阿喀琉斯羞涩地褪下那条蕾丝质的内裤，然后就这样衣冠楚楚地接受着我的侵犯。他修长笔直的双腿被完美地包裹在黑色的长筒袜里，袜子的口端紧紧地勒着他大腿上的软肉，勾勒出一种呼之欲出的色欲诱惑。男孩用手紧紧地捏着制服裙的下摆，无助又兴奋地将身体靠在我的胸膛之上，从洞穴处缓缓溢出的淫水打湿了黑色的丝袜，与白皙的肌肤相称鲜明的黑白分明。阿喀琉斯因为害怕发出声音会被他人发现我们这仿佛偷情一样的肮脏勾当，只能颤抖着牙齿咬紧下唇，但是还是有一些煽情的呜咽从唇缝之间缓缓溢出。他那双漂亮的金色眼睛已经因为欲望的烧却而融化，生理性的泪水不受控制地潸潸流出，这使他那张本就模糊性别的脸平添了更多艳丽的色彩。

“已经像女孩子一样可爱了，阿喀琉斯。”

出于逗弄他的恶劣心思作祟，在男孩快要达到高潮的时候我用那种轻柔温和的语气在他耳边私语，而阿喀琉斯听见这句话的时候也正如我所预料的，情绪变得更为高亢。我可以感受到他温暖的后穴因为这句话的刺激而蒸腾起更热的温度，内里稚嫩的软肉也发疯似地绞紧收缩，阿喀琉斯的身体像是秋风之中的枯叶簌簌地抖动着，他敏感的胸部饥渴地蹭着我的西装，嫣红挺立的小巧乳头每被布料磨蹭他便会发出淫乱的呻吟，上下几处敏感的地方同时被折磨着的快感几乎要使他失去理智，随着他后穴之中溢出一滩透明的蜜液冲刷过我的性器，我意外地意识到他终于学会了如何像女孩子一样达到高潮。

如果阿喀琉斯真的是女孩子的话，那他早就该在十四岁的时候便怀上了我的骨肉了吧，我很多时候会这样不切实际地想着。那天他仰躺在我的办公桌上淫浪地尖叫着接受着我的爱液，当我从他身体内抽身而出的时候，阿喀琉斯的身体仍旧在无助地痉挛，那张被欲望占领了的脸上满是沉沦在情欲之中的痴态。我不轻不重地用手按压他平坦结实的小腹，那些在他体内中的我的精液便会淫靡地从尚未闭合的肉穴之中缓缓地溢出，流淌在我整洁的办公桌之上。

学园祭结束后的傍晚，我抱着已经没有任何力气的阿喀琉斯回到了家中。十四岁的他还很轻盈，身高也还未长开，我轻松地让他窝在我的怀里沉沉地睡去。我想大概是刚刚激烈的性爱让他失去了闹腾的力气，如果换做是平时，我这个天真又淫乱的小小情人一定会在我的怀里不安分地扭动，坏心地试图挑起我的情欲。他会用头发去磨蹭我的脖颈，会用纤细的双腿挑逗我的胯骨，他温热的舌头会毫不避讳地舔舐我的脸颊然后满心欢喜地看着我的呼吸变得粗重。而那时这个小恶魔却安稳地在我的怀里，脸上还残留着刚刚留下的泪痕，柔软的身体上有甜腻腻人的奶香味，我轻手轻脚地将他放在床上准备转身离去，但是下一秒我却被唐突搂住脖颈，还未反应过来发生了什么，阿喀琉斯便热烈地吻上我的唇瓣，然后迷迷糊糊地在唇间哼哼唧唧地低语。

“老师，我真的真的好喜欢你。”

阿喀琉斯从来不会吝啬于表达对我的爱意，但是每当他仰着脸用一种近似于敬仰爱慕的神情说这种让人脸红的情话时，我却永远不能真正地习惯，不论是因为诱惑未成年的孩子堕落于肉欲的不伦罪孽还是参杂着其他一些不安的因素在其中作祟。  
我不止一次告诉自己阿喀琉斯是朋友的孩子，他是我的学生，也是我的养子，这是背德，是乱伦，但是每到午夜时分看见他那张天真烂漫的睡颜我我又没有勇气真的放手。后来我经常在这个孩子熟睡的时候被光怪陆离的噩梦惊醒，然后坐直身子痛苦地喘息，一星半点的动静会让阿喀琉斯在睡梦中抱怨地哼哼，于是我便只能再一次安静地躺回他的身边，将他抱在怀里安抚。

自那个荒唐禁忌的初夜后，我便开始在床头放上了一本《圣经》。阿喀琉斯在发现后从后背蹭上来抱住我，认真地看着书本上面排列着的小字，然后顽劣地摘下我的眼镜，赤身裸体地钻到我的怀里用鼻尖触碰我的下颚，不依不饶地问我为什么突然开始信仰上帝。我无奈又纵容地放下《圣经》，细致地用手指抚摸上他笔直的脊背，坦率又色情的男孩便像是幼猫一样发出舒适的咕噜声，难耐地在我的怀里情动地扭动。

距离我们家附近有一座教堂，礼拜日我会独自前往进行礼拜。教堂的年代过于久远，听学校内老一辈的教师说这座教堂已经有百年的历史，但是一直没有被翻新过，破旧的瓦墙上随处可见郁郁葱葱的爬墙虎，就连内里的天使壁画也大都褪去了色彩。不过与老旧的教堂相悖的是，这里的神父是一位年龄与我相仿的年轻男子，名叫言峰绮礼，我通常称呼他为言峰神父。男人长得很是英俊，但是却给人一种不适的阴郁之感。也许是年久失修的缘故，这里的教堂并没有很多人前来造访，于是言峰神父便与我有了几次无关痛痒的交流。

教堂里燃烧着某种平凡的香料，是很常见也很媚俗的那种气味，我不是很喜欢这种味道，而也正是因为如此我总是会想起阿喀琉斯身上的奶香。

那一次我坐在教堂的第一排例行做着祈祷，我像往常一样双手合十祈求上帝原谅我的背德，宽恕我的罪恶，神父站在离我不是很远的地方，目光平静地看着我，但是直到我的祷告结束他也没有说出“上帝已经原谅了你的罪孽”这样的话。

言峰神父很年轻，也许比我还要年轻，他周身散发的气场却让我略有些不适，但是大概是因为同类者会相互吸引，我在他的身上察觉到了同为背德者的因子。有几次我独身一人前来祈祷，会发现在教堂的最后一排上躺着一个橙色头发的男孩，他可能和阿喀琉斯一般年纪，或者会更加年幼，睡熟在教堂之中仿佛被遗落在人间的天使。我想这个孩子大概是言峰神父的熟人或者是别的什么关系，我有一次无意提起他的时候，言峰神父说这个孩子叫卫宫士郎，是他朋友的孩子，不过那位朋友早已去世。言峰神父谈及这个孩子的时候仅仅是用了只言片语，但是我从他看向那个孩子的眼神却可以确信这个看似神圣的圣职者一定是我卑劣的同类。

“每个人生来都有罪恶，既然如此你为什么要独自背负着沉重的十字架踽踽独行？”

神父背着手在我的面前眯着双眼，脸上尽可能地露出宽恕众生的慈悲神情，我抬头看向他，但是却意外地注意到那个名叫卫宫士郎的男孩子正在教堂后侧的房间门口好奇地注视着我们，被我发现后他又立刻缩回脑袋再也没有出现。言峰神父大概也注意到了那个孩子的存在，有那么几秒钟的时间他脸上的神情变得微妙的扭曲，但是很快又恢复了平常的模样。

“爱他，就要和他一起分享罪孽与罪恶。”  
“或者说除非你想将他永远囚禁于你单方面构造的着魔猎人之中。”（注1）

年轻的圣职者在说这句话的时候语调莫名地带着恶劣的快意，我低下头装作是不在意地擦拭着眼镜，然后在离开教堂之前虔诚地在胸口划了一个十字架。

当天晚上阿喀琉斯早早地沐浴完毕，然后乖巧地跪在我的双腿间细致地服务着我的性器。一开始的时候他很排斥为我进行口交，但是到了后来他做这种下流的事情的时候却总是带着欢欣鼓舞的喜悦。在学校的时候，他会钻到我的办公桌下，在他人看不见的地方含着我的性器，卖力地用温热的口腔榨取着里面的液体，这个淫乱的、可爱的小情人甚至会在陌生人进入办公室的时候，恶劣地用舌尖描摹着我性器后方阴囊的形状，如果我闷哼出声他就会露出诡计得逞的得意神色。然后等到办公室再一次变成了只有我们两人的私密空间，他便会攀着我的膝盖从地上爬起，不知廉耻地将他因为为我口交而湿润的肉穴展示给我看，最后满心期待地渴求我将他填满。

“老师......”

十四岁的少年跪坐在地板上，他圆润的膝盖因为地板的坚硬而被磨蹭出了艳丽的色泽。经过多次的调教，他已经懂得如何让我感到舒服，在我即将达到高潮的时候，可爱的孩子便紧紧地抱着我的胯骨，用力紧缩着喉口将我的性器箍住直到它将精液释放而出。带着栗子花香的精液味道不论怎么样都不会好吃，但是阿喀琉斯却像是品尝着什么美味一般贪婪地将它们全部斥入腹中，甚至在全部吞咽下后还会色情地伸出舌头，热忱地期待我给他夸赞。未成年的孩子目光天真且热切，这很容易让我想起他在幼儿园时期待得到小红花那样的神情，明明是十分纯洁的画面，但是他嘴角沾染着的精液却无时不刻在提醒着我这是见不得光的背德行径。

“阿喀琉斯真的是好孩子啊。”

我摸着他湿润的头顶怜爱地低语，然后阿喀琉斯便像是得到主人夸赞的犬类露出欣喜的神色，他迫不及待地攀上我的膝盖，以跨坐的姿态骑在我的身上。男孩的股间因为口交而产生官能刺激被淋湿，我用手触碰到那个淫乱的洞穴时可以真切地感受到那里已经一片泥泞，他挺着胸膛遵从本心欲望地磨蹭着我的衣服，然后就这样将我已经再一次勃起的性器塞进了他的肉穴。

经过多次频繁的性爱，阿喀琉斯的身体已经完全为我打开，他的身体散发着与之相悖的成熟的香甜，刺激着我的官能神经。做到后半段的时候我将他翻了个身，用小孩把尿的姿势让他背靠着我的胸膛。床脚放着一面镜子，这正好将我们二人淫靡的结合姿态巨细无遗地反射而出。镜子里映照着我们二人紧密相拥的姿态，阿喀琉斯应该可以清晰地认识到自己此刻仿佛淫娃一样的下流姿态，我感受到他肉穴的甬道疯了似地痉挛，因为羞耻他的身体染上了漂亮的绯色，小巧的性器也饥渴地贴合在小腹上。我可爱的小情人别扭地想要别开脸不愿看自己的淫态，但是我却狡猾地将头颅埋在他的颈窝里迫使他向那面镜子看去，于是阿喀琉斯只能兴奋地拔高了声音胡乱地嘟囔着淫词浪语，更为努力地取悦着我。阿喀琉斯曾经多次说“老师很好看”这样的话语，我每一次也只是摸摸他的头敷衍地一笑而过，因为我知道耽于情欲的男人多半不会有什么好看的表情，在达到高潮的那一瞬间镜子会将我脸上扭曲的神色真实地映照出来，但是阿喀琉斯却总是执拗地说“老师真的很好看”这样的话。  
我的男孩在最后痴迷地昂着头将复杂的目光落在我的同样如同火炽的脸上，然后哀鸣着喷薄出一股精液。

床头上依旧和往常一样放着那本《圣经》，那天阿喀琉斯在高潮的时候不小心将一些精液洒在了那个皮质的封面上。男孩在达到顶峰后便昏昏沉沉地睡去了，而我在做睡前例行的祷告时发现了他亵神的证据。书皮上并没有沾上太多的精液，我本想用纸巾将这些残留的白色液体擦去，但是片刻后我还是决定用舌尖虔诚地将这些微苦的精液舔舐干净。微涩的气味即刻在我的味蕾上荡漾开来，舌尖滑过我的牙齿，我将目光落在赤裸地趴在床上的孩子，然后闭上眼双手合十。

“仁慈的主啊，如果您真的会惩罚背德的乱伦者，那么请将所有的责罚都降于我一人。”

那个叫言峰绮礼的神父说我将阿喀琉斯囚禁于名为着魔猎人的旅馆之中，我对此并没有反驳的意图。人类是如此卑劣的生物，会被私欲左右，即使是我当然也并不是例外，如果真的如同神父所说阿喀琉斯可以终身被我圈禁于着魔猎人之中，那我可以为此心甘情愿地接受上帝的神罚。但是就在我以为我们会这样一直下去，一直沉沦于背德的刺激与不伦的良心谴责之中时，我没有想到的是有一天我发现了他的身上多出了不属于我的痕迹。

阿喀琉斯十四岁的时候初经人事，他所有关于性爱的知识和观念都是从我这里汲取，从第一次做爱开始我便从他身上感受到那种独有的奔放与热情，他从来都不是那种会吝啬于表达自己欲望的孩子，更不是会因为欲求不满而感到羞耻的孩子。  
作为他的老师，我当然知道在学校里有很多人会将变味的目光落在他的身上。这是可以理解的，未成年的男孩子有超越性别的漂亮皮囊，有天真又热烈的青春气息，十四岁的阿喀琉斯像是艳丽绽放的花朵，见过他的人谁都会觊觎他纯粹的芳香，并且在与我在一起后，过于频繁的性爱又给这份纯粹添上了一些罪恶的艳情肉欲，我想世俗之中很难有人不会对这样的男孩子动心吧。

我从来没有刻意教导过他性观念这方面的事情，他也并不是可以和“矜持”这个词语联系在一起的孩子，所以当我发现他和同班的帕特洛克罗斯那些见不得光的事情的时候，即使我有些愤怒但并没有过多的讶异。

我听阿塔兰忒提起过，那个叫帕特洛克罗斯的孩子是阿喀琉斯的青梅竹马，关系比普通的朋友还要更加的亲密。那天晚上我在备完课后回到卧房，便看见肆无忌惮地趴在床上玩着手机游戏的阿喀琉斯，他的大腿处有一些不属于我的痕迹。细小的手指印，那当然不是成年人会留下的抓痕，我立刻想到前几天放学时他和那个叫帕特洛克罗斯的男孩在走廊处亲密地耳鬓厮磨的情景。  
帕特洛克罗斯长相清秀，和阿喀琉斯一般的年纪，或许在旁人的眼里，这样两个绝美的少年赤身裸体的肉体交缠会是十分赏心悦目的情景吧，如果是我们学校那个叫达芬奇的美术老师看见更是会兴奋地拿出画笔将他们细致地描摹成精美的油画吧。  
一种病态的嫉妒之情像是井喷一样倾泻而出，但是我仅仅是平静地推开门，悄无声息地坐在床上，将他抱在我的怀里。阿喀琉斯在认真地玩着游戏，看起来战况很是激烈，但即使是这样他还是下意识地歪过头乖巧地给了我一个干净的吻。未成年的孩子肉体温热的可怕，他火炉一样的身体触碰到我微凉的肌肤，我立刻在心中浮起万般的柔情。

“老师？”

我将鼻尖蹭在他的后颈处，那里细碎的头发带来的瘙痒让我忍不住想要叹息，湿暖的鼻息在他敏感的脖颈之间肆意地流窜，他立刻发出呼吸急促的情动闷哼。阿喀琉斯一边疑惑地呼喊着我，一边撒娇地翻过身子抱住我的身体。

太熟悉了，熟悉到就算我闭着眼睛也能知道他这个已经完全为我绽放的身体所有令他为之尖叫发疯的敏感点在哪里。我用温热的舌头包裹着他挺立嫣红的乳尖，故意用坚硬的牙齿去磨蹭四周的乳晕，然后阿喀琉斯便会难耐地弓起身体淫乱地大声浪叫，说出所有男人都喜欢听的胡话。我在离开他乳尖时故意加大了一些力道留下了肉眼可见的齿印，紧接着我便感受到我们相互贴合的小腹之间沾染了一片恶心的黏腻。

我淫乱的男孩子，被啃噬乳尖便会达到高潮，再被粗鲁地填满已经和女孩子的性器官一样的肉穴时更是会化作勾人的淫娃，使出浑身解数取悦着我、讨好着我、寻求更为快乐的顶峰。我抓住他的大腿，故意用手指覆盖着那个不属于我的痕迹，然后让他侧卧在床上放浪地抬起纤细白皙的腿，再一次进入他的身体。此时的阿喀琉斯已经快要满十五岁，两个月后便是他十五岁的生日，这将近一年的时间内他已经学会了如何淋湿自己，学会了如何像女孩子一样不靠射精便达到高潮，他柔软的小穴已经完全变成了我的形状，只要一触碰到穴口便会痉挛地收缩着迫不及待地将我斥入其中。

——可爱的孩子，淫乱的孩子，纯洁的孩子，色情的孩子，本该是只属于我一个人的孩子。

我垂眸俯视着阿喀琉斯，散落下的茶金色头发在他白皙的肌肤上看起来分明的可怕，有一些汗珠顺着我的额头滴落，淌在他的面颊之上，与生理性的温热泪水混杂在一起分不清彼此。即使是被我这样粗暴地对待，阿喀琉斯还是能从之中获得甘美的快感，当性爱进行到白热化的阶段，他开始不安分地扭动着身体，往我的怀里乱蹭，企图找到最舒服的位置。我想我本该是气恼他的不忠，但是只要他抬起那双纯粹到不能再纯粹的眼睛注视着我，那种名为嫉妒的怒火便顷刻消失殆尽，重新化为了似水的柔情。你说这是纵容也好，溺爱也罢，我不置可否，我仅仅是不想用世间一切充满恶意的词语去形容我的男孩子，阿喀琉斯是被神明祝福过的孩子，是永远绚烂的不凋花，红尘俗世的评判并不适用于他，他在我心中永远美好，永远纯净，哪怕他身上有其他男人的痕迹，但只要他温顺地躺在我的怀里，用明亮的眼睛不谙世事地望进我的心里，我便会永远爱着他的一切。（注2）

后来我再也没有看过阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯在一起偷情，我想聪明如他也意识到那天我执拗地在他身上留下只属于我的印记的原因，即使我对此从来都只口未提。在那之后日子如我所期待的恢复了之前的样子，他又变成了我乖巧的男孩子，在学校里是我最优秀的学生，在我的怀里他又会变成我淫乱的、可爱的、永远欲求不满的小情人。

再后来的某一天我牵着阿喀琉斯的手路过那间老旧的教堂，那时候是下午六点，夕阳西下的节点，教堂钟塔里栖息的鸽子因为钟响而扑腾而起，将暖色的天光割裂。我回过神的时候，发现言峰神父正站在离我不远的地方，怀里抱着那个名叫卫宫士郎的孩子。  
那个男孩子安静地睡在圣职者的怀里，夕照的颜色与他橙色的头发几乎要融为一体，他们与我和阿喀琉斯迎面走来，我点点头权当是打了招呼，后者也仅仅是露出了一个微笑与我擦肩而过。等到他们走远了，阿喀琉斯才扯住我的衣角，抬头露出困惑的眼神。

“是老师的熟人吗？”他那双金色的眼眸里满是迷茫。  
“是教堂的神父，怎么了吗，阿喀琉斯？”我微笑着回答他的疑问。  
“嗯嗯，只是好奇，老师原来也会有那样阴郁的熟人啊。”

阿喀琉斯在得到我的回答后立刻露出了了然的天真笑容，但是他的回答却让我心中一沉。

刚刚被惊扰的白鸽从教堂的钟塔上飞落在地面上，男孩兴奋地追逐着它们向前跑去。很快就要十五岁的少年依旧骨骼纤细，在掠过我的身边时会散发出一种甜腻的奶香，我注意到他在看见被惊扰的鸽子飞走后露出了失望的神情，和往常一样可爱，于是便将刚刚心中的忧虑忘却在脑后。

“我们该回家了。”

我的阿喀琉斯。

End.

注1：着魔猎人，是《洛丽塔》中男主人公和洛丽塔第一次发生性关系的旅店。  
注2：致敬《洛丽塔》中最为著名的一段，原文是“我望着她，望了又望，昔日如花妖冶，现在只剩枯骨还乡。苍白，臃肿，庸俗，腹中有别人的骨肉，但是我爱她。她可以褪色，可以凋谢，怎么样都可以。但只要我看她一眼，万般柔情便涌上心头”。


End file.
